


problematic mcyt oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antis DNI, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Problematic as hell, a lil bit tho, femboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm bored, so request mcyt(or dont idc)(if u know me, no you dont)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 252
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. request page

I'll do anything to piss ppl off tbh-

anyway, I'll write anything, just request the:

-ship  
-plot  
-warning (CW or TW)  
-how long you want it to be (no more than 3.000, ya author is tired)  
-anything else extra

-no nonconsensual/rape

anti, dni as you can see in the tags.

btw, I'm not doing character tags


	2. tubboinnit praise kink + sexual choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy x Tubbo:  
> Maybe them doing a live stream together in person (likely at Tommy’s place), but there’s only one chair (Tommy’s) so Tubbo has to sit in his lap. Nervous and embarrassment for both of them at the end of the stream when Tubbo confronts Tommy about Tommy being hard from it, but Tubbo also accidentally says he likes it. Passionate and loving smut with a praise kink and maybe very light choking, Tommy is the top
> 
> ^request

Walking into Tommy's room, Tubbo noticed a very crucial detail missing.

a second chair.

He's only known about his crush on Tommy for about three months, but this was too much already. 

He could sit on the floor, his inner voice tried to reason.

No, he knew it wouldn't work, you aren't tall enough for that. 

Tommy, on the other hand, seemed fine about the whole ordeal, already setting up the live stream when he said-

" Sorry about the chair situation, we'll just have to share, I guess." Tubbo didn't turn towards him, he was too busy pretending to admire the bare walls and fight the blood rushing to his cheeks.

This isn't sexual, 

He knew his train of thought was going to go haywire, seeing as Tommy has been the star of his wet dreams, day or night.

He dreamt of Tommy running his long fingers across his thighs, grabbing occasionally. Maybe Tommy would bite, sinking his teeth, while being careful not to let his braces get in the way, and drawing blood from Tubbo's soft skin. 

Tubbo shivered, trying to shake away the warmth in his stomach.

“Oi, Tubbo! You good man?” Tubbo suddenly realized Tommy was already sitting down in the one chair, mouse icon hovering over the ‘Go Live’ button.

Tubbo swallowed slightly, gathering the courage to sit on Tommy’s lap. Once he was there, Tommy whispered to him lightly, “Is this okay?”

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit-

“Y-yes,” Tubbo stuttered out. This was way too much pressure on his hormones. Tommy, though, only gave him a strange look and pressed the button.

It was about an hour into the stream when he looked back at the comments-

Idfkhelp: why is tubbo on tommys lap-

Notgoogleig: did anyone else notice tubbo moving a lot?

Wifrhnb69: TUBBOPOG

Yamihere: PogChamp PogChamp PogChamp

Was he really moving that much? Enough that anyone can see?

He moved once more, trying to get comfortable for good. Once his legs were in place, he noticed a big problem.

Tommy’s big problem, to be specific.

Tubbo looked behind himself slightly, only just now noticing Tommy’s bright red face and soft pants against his neck. Tubbo’s eyes widened, only relaxing when he realized he had an audience. 

Tommy didn’t even stream for long, there were about 20 minutes left, meaning he was so fucking screwed. 

Tubbo breathed in, then out, trying to erase the red colouring his face.

Eventually, Tommy ended the stream, unfortunately for Tubbo. It's not like it changed the fact that he himself was starting to harden.

Not looking back at Tommy, he slowly started grinding with little bounces that had to have granted stimulation for both of them.

" T-Tommy," Tubbo starts, losing his words in pleasure as Tommy starts rocking up, hard. 

As he finally looked back at his face, he saw Tommy looking him straight in the eye, a symbol as not to pry.

A symbol in which Tubbo ignored, unregretfully.

Tubbo cleared his throat once more, " Tommy, w-why are you…" He turned around to face Tommy. "Why are you enjoying this?"

That's such a stupid fucking question, what the fuck-

Tommy blinked at him. "Why am I enjoying this? Why am I fucking enjoying this?" He ground up again to prove his point.

"I'm enjoying this because you're so fucking good, Tubbo. I bet even the fans will agree that you're so good for me."

The older boy's eyes widened, coils blooming in his stomach. "Am I?"

"You are."

"Then why don't you show me?"

In a swift movement, Tommy carries Tubbo the short distance from his chair to his bed, pushing Tubbo underneath him.

Tommy then lifted Tubbo's legs, practically ripping the pants off after a nod from the wearer. He pushed Tubbo's shirt up to his elbows and prayed to every deity his parents wouldn't come home right then.

He assumed it worked.

After realizing Tubbo was the only one naked, Tommy pulled off his own shirt, getting up to take off his pants.

From Tommy's standpoint, Tubbo looked so fucking hot. His legs were obediently to his chest, showing off his soft, pale thighs. He was whining like a bitch in heat, head thrown back as his thighs rubbed together to form stimulation.

" Tommy, please- I've...I've been so good haven't I?" Tubbo questioned, licking his lips as if he knew what he did to the younger boy.

Tommy crawled back in between the older boy's thighs, outstretching an arm to pull out his drawer, grabbing a small bottle.

" Tommy, why-" Tubbo cut himself off with a high pitched whine as a lubed up finger circled around his twitching hole.

" You like that, Bee?" Neither of the boys knew where that nickname came from and as Tommy watched the other boy's cheeks flushed cutely, he knew he'd be saying it out of the bedroom.

A finger worked in and out of Tubbo, only adding when a soft yet firm " More," was echoed throughout the room.

At the entrance of the third finger, Tubbo started pushing back positively.

" Please- Please give me more, Toms," The boy with his back to the mattress moaned eyes locked on the boy above him.

" Of course," Was the reply.

Tubbo had assumed this was going to be rough and forgettable, but as Tommy slowly bottomed out with sweet nothing whispering in his ear as reassurance, Tubbo knew he would be seeing stars by the end of the night.

Starting off slow, Tommy watched the sight below him. A boy who was slightly older than himself with a red-tinted face and a beautiful chest. Tommy licked his lips, bending down while keeping the steady rhythm his hips were making and kissed the boy sweetly. They both lingered slightly, Tubbo even reaching up to continue the kiss after he pulled away.

Knowing that this was their first time together, the younger male decided to experiment a bit. 

He reached his hand down while pounding into the smaller faster and once fingers touched throat, he got an immediate response.

" Tom- Ah! Tommy, I'm gonna-"

" I know baby, come for me," Tommy but down on the elder's lip, forcing a broken moan as his thumb pressed up against his windpipe.

Tubbo's eyes rolled to the top of his head as he came, it was better than anything he's ever experienced. Hot sports flew from his pink, used cock and covered both of their chests. 

Once he came down from his high, he looked up at Tommy.

" Can I-... Can I cum in you, Bee?" His lover had leaned down to his ear to whisper.

Tubbo, being overstimulated, just nodded non-committal, barely registering being filled up and the hand around his neck pressing harder.

His lover laid down next to him, murmuring something about cleaning later before falling asleep.

He, too, managed to fall asleep, only after smiling at the boy next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written actual smut since i was 13-
> 
> also, the only beta that read this twas Grammarly 😎😎😎
> 
> (pls ignore how this is a week late, I don't have an excuse-)


End file.
